Football is for Lovers
by cassiels-song
Summary: Castiel hates sports, but he's in love with Dean so he could deal with it for a little while. Happy Birthday, thefoolinme!


_ A story I wrote for thefoolinme's birthday on November 1st over at livejournal._

**I don't own Supernatural or the prompt used to create this story**

Football is For Lovers

By moushkas

For thefoolinme

Please Enjoy!

**Notes:** This was written for 's prompt over at Everlasting Birthday Challenge. I had thought that I was right on time before I realized that not everyone Lives on the East Coast in the United States so, may have already had his/her birthday. So I'm sorry if it's late but I hope you like it! Happy Birthday!  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "Human AU- Dean and Cas meet at a football game (or other sporting event), Dean's a big fan, Cas is only there because Gabriel dragged him there. Cas starts trying to learn more about the sport to try to impress Dean."  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Castiel hates sports, but he's in love with Dean so he could deal with it for a little while.  
><strong>Football is For Lovers<strong> For

** Happy Birthday! **

In all honesty, Castiel should learn to look through the peephole before opening his door. He was a lonely bachelor bidding his time with books and his classes, so 8 times out of 10, his visitors consisted of his annoying brother, Gabriel. And, much like now, Gabriel was always showing up, ready to pressure Castiel into doing something dreadful.

Gabriel was leaning against Castiel's doorframe, holding a pair of blue tickets and a black, white, and red jersey. He was grinning wickedly and waring his own flashy jersey, "He little bro," he tossed the shirt at Castiel who, in his attempt to catch it, tripped over the fallen jersey and collided with the table by his door, "Come on, game starts in an hour!"

"Gabriel," Castiel scolded, raising the garish thing to eye level, "What..."

Castiel didn't like sports. He hadn't like sports since Balthazar got a full ride while Castiel had to kiss his senior year social life goodbye just to get wait listed. Though Bal ended up dropping out to play pro and Castiel has tenure in their economics department. There's talk of him being sent abroad to help the international debt crisis. It made Castiel a little less bitter.

"I scored two tickets to the St. Kilda game today. Come on, they're playing the Melbourne Demons. You love that cosmic irony stuff." Gabriel grinned, rounding on Castiel and sneaking a piece of butter scotch candy from Castiel's candy jar. It was true, Castiel found true entertainment in biblical references within modern social entertainments. It was a family trait that gave both Castiel and Gabriel their angelic names, while their two cousins were given the names Lucifer and Lillith.

"I had other plans, Gabriel," Even as a 34 year old man, Castiel would never just follow Gabriel's plans. Gabriel threw him a skeptical look.

"Sitting in your house, listening to Chopin and reading economy text books all alone is not plans." Gabriel sighed, "Come on, we'll have a little booze and be out in the sunshine. I'll even buy you a burger."

Castiel gave him a hopeful glance, "Really?"  
><p>

* * *

><p>Sitting in the hot sun, eating a dry burger, Castiel was glad he'd brought his book. Maybe two, three minutes had passed in the game and Castiel had already lost interest. He sprawled out on the bench seat, enjoying the empty places next to him. Castiel reluctantly laid his trench coat down across his and the empty seat next to him and underneath himself, anything to make the hard benches more comfortable. He loosened his tie, ready to take it off when Gabriel shouted above the cheers, "You should've worn the jersey!"<p>

Castiel just glared at Gabriel and rolled up his sleeves. He inhaled deeply, finished the last few bites of his otherwise disappointing burger and picked up his book.

"Man, I said I was sorry," A deep sigh barely caught Castiel's attention except that two huge bodies were shoveling there way to his 'empty seat haven'.

"Yeah, yeah," The second, very masculine voice growled as he muscled his way right into the seat half covered by Castiel's trench coat, "You better hope i didn't miss anything."

The man was...breathtaking. He turned from the taller, younger man to the field and Castiel got half a blast of an Adonis. He wore his sandy colored hair in a short, spiky style. His electric green eyes blazed with passion that stole Castiel's breath from his lungs. His profile was pure masculinity, hard edges, 5 o'clock shadow and a pointed nose until Castiel's eyes fell on full, pink, kissable lips. If Castiel wasn't melting from the heat outside, he was melting from the heat pooling in his stomach.

Then that face turned on him, a pair of eager green eyes and fuckable lips that were asking him a question. Castiel shook himself to clarity, "Uh..."

"We didn't miss anything, yeah?" he grinned, green eyes flickering down for a split second and then his perfect pink tongue slid across his lips. Castiel had to shift, longing for his trench coat to wrap around his lower waist.

"Uh..." Castiel had no clue.

"Just started," Gabriel interjected, "It's been a back-and-forth between the centers."

The man grinned and nodded, "Thanks man," he turned back to the taller man, a mile high body of muscle and a crew shirt with a mop of floppy hair on top, "You're lucky, Sammy."

"Yeah, whatever," The taller man, Sammy, shrugged. He was dressed in a neutral dress shirt, mostly unbuttoned to reveal the white undershirt and tanned wrists. His long legs were covered in jeans, far more trendy than the baggy carpenter jeans the bulkier man wore. They both turned their attention to the game, relaxing into the excitement and summer breeze. Castiel, however, couldn't remember the last time he took a breath and every part, every single inch of him was stiff.

Gabriel elbowed Castiel once, "Hey, breathe."

Like a command from God, Castiel suddenly exhaled, the tension...most of it...draining out of his body. It alerted the man next to him and once again Castiel was lost in green eyes, "did you just come form work? You look hot in that tax accountant get-up."

"Um..." Castiel paused, he could lie and say 'yes' but if this went anywhere, like he prayed, he'd be embarrassed when this man pulled open his drawers to find nothing but dress shirts and slacks, "Y-yeah, my brother surprised me with tickets."

"Oh really?" He smiled, tugging at the collar of the red, white, and black jersey he sported, "What's the occasion?"

Castiel shrugged. Most likely, Gabriel had blown some old flame, desperate for a real date with Gabriel then his brother yanked Castiel out of his private life for an excuse. Or Gabriel was bored, it was hard to tell, "Brother time, I suppose."

The man laughed, "Wish I had a bro like that, I have to drag Sammy here to these games."

The man, Sammy, raised his head from the screen of his blackberry. He frowned at the older brother and Castiel tried to hide his relief that they were not a couple. The elder laughed, his perfect profile looking to the sky as his whole body heaved in joy. He threw a well defined arm over the taller man's shoulders. He sighs, "Dean."

"I'm Dean, by the way," Castiel's perfect man holds out his rather huge and calloused hand to Castiel and then gestured his head back in the direction of the brother, "My brother, Sam."

The younger brunette shook his head in acknowledgment but held most of his attention to the phone. Castiel was hardly paying attention enough to be offended.

"Castiel," He nodded, then pointed behind him with his thumb, "and my brother Gabriel."

Dean and Castiel stared at each other, grasping each other's hand and shaking lightly. It was easy to imagine romantic kissing under stars and wild sex with this man he just met; but Castiel was trying to suppress his arousal, not encourage it. His fantasies were more erratic when their simple palm touching sent electric sparks through Castiel's body. This was clearly meant to be and the world was fading away, stilling in awe of Castiel and Dean's first meeting.

It took St Kilda scoring for the two to drop their gazes and hands, for the world to start back up again.

Gabriel was falling out of his seat, cheering and jumping with the rest of the crowd. He spilt beer down the back of Castiel's shirt and, although moderately soothing for a moment, put a cold halt on Castiel's perfect romantic moment. Dean sprang to his feet, eyes grazing over the field and then to the wide screen replaying the goal. His smile lit up his entire face, pure joy as he watched his team score again; Castiel gasped in awe then turned to the game in an attempt to distract himself. Castiel would sell all his worldly possession just to see that expression again.

Dean nudged Sam's shoulder excitedly, "That was awesome!"

"Same as every other goal I've seen," Sam sighs, fingers a blur across the keyboard of his phone.

"How many have you been to, this season?" Dean suddenly turned to Castiel, his chest heaving with excitement. He exhaled in attempt to calm himself down now that the crowd had returned to watching the game, "I have season passes, never missed a game. Never seen you here, though."

Castiel shrugged, of course Dean had never seen him, Castiel didn't like sports. But Dean would never have to know that, "This is my first."

Dean suddenly smiled, a grin full of joy and a little bit of eagerness, "Well, glad I was here to see your cherry popped."

Castiel blushed furiously and turned to the game. Though he hardly knew what was happening, he decided right at that moment that football would be his new favorite hobby. Castiel cleared his throat to scurry away his fluster, "Yes, well, it must be exhausting to always drag Sam to these games."

Castiel caught a grin from the taller man and when he dared to look sideways, Sam was smiling at him. Castiel wanted to think it was because Castiel had used 'Sam' instead of 'Sammy', clearly the man didn't like the nickname, but Castiel had a sinking feeling it was because Sam was on to him. The taller man looked much more intelligent than the usual crowd that attended these games, in Castiel's opinion anyways.

"Nah," Dean grinned as he watched as a Melbourne player kicked the ball away from a St. Kilda player, "My girl, Lisa usually comes with me."

Castiel literally felt himself sink, his entire body going limp in disappointment. How could he have forgotten that Dean could possibly be straight? The idea froze all blissful fantasies of growing old and wrinkly together and Castiel felt down on himself until he felt Dean shrug beside him, the broad shoulders pushing into Castiel's scrawny ones and leaving the skin heated in pleasure, "But, you know, she doesn't seem to be that into it anymore."

"Too bad," It slipped out before Castiel could stop himself.

Dean looked down and grinned, "You're right, man! Who needs her grief anyways? I could get anybody I want."

Sam snorted beside Dean but he was promptly ignored. Castiel tried to smile alongside Dean, maybe there was hope. Maybe Castiel could worm his way into Dean's life, lay Gabriel's games of subtle flirty and a sloppy night after too much tequila. Castiel could fake it...maybe...

"She use to like sports a lot," Dean exhaled, a was suddenly accused of tripping and injuring a Melbourne player. The crowd erupted in loud boos so Dean leaned into Castiel's ear, "Then she met my boss, Alistair. He's real into sports and she said he was too intense, said she didn't want me to end up like him. She wants me to try stuff like opera and ballet."

Castiel made a noise similar to sympathy, one he'd heard Gabriel pretend to make when his catch-of-the-night was complaining about their ex-lover. All the while he was trying to hid his disappointment, Castiel loved the Opera and a few choice Ballet's were on DVD in his entertainment room. This match-made-in-heaven was clearly a joke.

"He got me these season tickets for my birthday," Dean shrugged as the referee resumed the game, "I couldn't waste them or sell them, that would be mean."

Castiel nodded along, "Do you like Alistair?"

Dean shrugged again, "He's kinda grabby and normally I wouldn't mind but I'm dating Lisa now so it gets a little old."

Castiel's heart soared at the implications. Grabby meant that Alistair was a pervert but Dean liked that attention, or he would regularly if he didn't have Lisa. Dean must be bi-sexual then, and Castiel had a chance!

"So..." Castiel tried to ask, tried to find the words subtle enough to not seem like he was inviting Dean to something, "You like..."

He never got the chance to ask. St. Kilda scored again. A player, a scrawny yet well-defined man with a perverse smile, hazel eyes and a very familiar tuft of perfectly coiffed sandy colored hair leapt over a Melbourne and did some sort of show-off acrobatics to score. Dean leapt to his feet, held his breath in excitement then roared with the rest of the crowd when the ball soared past the man inside the net and the sirens went off.

Castiel numbly heard the name, a long, unique name that began with a 'B' but Castiel was too focused on Dean. On the light in his eyes, the joy on his face, the perfection of this moment that could have been the best moment in his life if he just took the chance. If Castiel could just ask Dean, even for just a drink. He could maybe have something, a something he never told anyone else but dreamed of late at night when he was alone. It was strange to think of a man he'd only known an hour like it was the love of his life, but that must be what love at first sight was all about; instant, insane desire.

Dean reached over Castiel to high-five Gabriel then turned to the eager fans behind them. Castiel felt a nudge to his knee and turned to Sam who was waiving his cell phone at Castiel. Castiel frowned and leaned into the screen trying to read an unsent text Sam had typed up.

It was addressed to a person named Jess and a conversation about Dean had been happening. Castiel skimmed over words like 'flirt' and 'blue eyes' which confirmed Castiel's suspicion that Sam had figured Castiel out. When his eyes fell on the unsent text, his stomach plummeted in fear while his heart soared in joy.

Yes, Dean dates guys too.  
><p>

* * *

><p>Castiel never got the chance to ask Dean, despite clear approval from his brother. Sam had entertained Gabriel through the break in the game and even dared to take Castiel's seat to continue some conversation about whatever amused them. Castiel felt strange that he'd found an ally in the plot to get Dean to cheat but he didn't argue.<p>

Castiel had tried conversation but a few Melbourne fans had shown up to taunt the section they sat in. Dean joined the taunting, received an empty cup in the shoulder before the game ended 2 to 1, St. Kilda as the victor. Castiel had tried afterwards but Gabriel had ruined it all by trying to get Castiel back home as fast as possible.

"Come on, bro," Gabriel had patted his shoulder gently, "Let's get you back to your precious textbooks, I've stolen you away from your loner time long enough."

Castiel blushed furiously as Dean gave him a crooked smile. Sam was already marching up the stairs, Gabriel in tow, tugging on Castiel's now trench coat covered arm. Dean was pulling up the rear, giving Castiel a curious smile. Castiel flustered, "I'm a math teacher at the university."

Dean nodded in understanding but still seemed to fall into a pleasant, more closed off attitude with Castiel. He suddenly felt like the nerd he'd been in the beginning of high school; awkward, out of place, and struggling with the crush of the school's football captain that was way out of his league. He'd done that before, felt all that before, and it made Castiel sort of sick.

"Well, it was fun." Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder gently, "Nice to meet you."

Castiel smiled sadly, tried to hide it by glancing at everything else around them, "Nice to meet you too, Dean."

Sam and Gabriel were off to the side and Castiel realized, for a brief, agonizing moment that the only person who didn't realize Castiel wanted to get into Dean's pants was Dean himself. This whole day was terrible.

"See you around, Cas."  
><p>

* * *

><p>"So," Gabriel lounged in a worn leather couch in a quiet coffee shop near his apartment. Sam was stretched out beside him, all six feet of moose stretched out and relaxed. Gabriel tried not to look like he was ogling, "My brother likes your brother."<p>

"I noticed," Sam grinned, large hands happily wrapped around a cooling cup of pumpkin latte, "My brother is also in a serious relationship."

"About that," Gabriel watched a couple in the corner touch gently and giggle. Sometimes it made him want to throw up, "How serious?"

"Dean is," Sam shrugged, "But it's not like your brother doesn't have a chance."

"Oh?" Gabriel smiled, "So Cassie has a chance? I'll have to tell him."

"While you're at it," Sam grinned, "Buy him a football book too."

Gabriel tried to hide his amusement as he shuffled the large man to the nearest bookstore.  
><p>

* * *

><p>Castiel was actually just getting over the idea that Dean was completely out of his reach, when Castiel's luck ran out. He was at the local market with his lonely basket, watching a couple across the street touch and caress each other over their coffee.<p>

Castiel wanted that and here he was buying cheap fruit alone and staring at another couple having all the fun. He shook himself back to the task at hand. He'd wanted fruit parfait tonight, a rare treat he'd only indulge in after a long week but, he deserved it this time. All he needed was a few apples for the right crispy, sweet effect. He reached out to a juicy looking red one and brushed his hands against a familiar, calloused hand.

Castiel shivered in electric pleasure and dared to look up into Dean's perfect green eyes, vibrant and full of pleasant shock.

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled, "How've you been?"

Castiel swallowed down the joy, "Good, a little busy with some equation assignments."

Dean smiled, "Yeah me too, football season gets really stressful."

Castiel nodded, frowning slightly. He wasn't sure if he'd asked what Dean did the last time. He was far too distracted by Dean's blinding perfection. He felt himself lose it now, what with the way Dean was glowing as he smiled down at Castiel, "I had thought going to games were fun."

Dean smiled, "Oh yeah, going is fun, being a coach for the team is rough."

"Oh, you're a coach?" Castiel smiled on the outside but cursed on the inside. Of course Dean was such a perfect, handsome jock that he grew up to become a coach, to raise other perfect, handsome jocks who teased nerds and married cheerleaders.

"Yeah, high school football, but I also teach shop and I work part time restoring cars." Dean shrugged, "I do a little of everything that doesn't involve my brain. Sammy stole all of that."

Castiel smiled softly, "I think you're very smart, Dean."

They froze together, Dean blushing deeply while Castiel tried to find a way to take the compliment back. How could he have just gone and said something so embarrassing!

Dean coughed, "So, do you just always walk around in that suit and tie?"

Castiel looked down at himself wearing the same trench coat, tie, slacks and dress shirt he'd worn to the game. Castiel liked looking serious and boring, it was low maintenance and easy. Besides, he hadn't had money for a time, at least none to throw away on fads and fancy suits, so he just never spent the money on clothing. He didn't see the point.

"Um..." He flustered, "Well..."

"I bet you look really good in a decent pair of jeans and a nice blue tee shirt." Dean laughed, "The ladies will be all over you."

He should've just bit his tongue off then, let Dean think what he wanted. Let the worms stuff themselves deep into that can and never come out. But Castiel clearly was an idiot and Dean was a catalyst, "I'm not interested in ladies."

"Oh..." Dean frowned, "Oh, well..."

Dean floundered for awhile, looking at everything but Castiel. If Castiel hadn't been doing his own embarrassment shuffle, he would have seen the blush on Dean's freckled cheeks, the relieved smile on his face, the way Dean's eyes changed from cordial to interested. But no, Castiel was shuffling his half full bag before grabbing random apples just to occupy his hand.

"What are you making?" Dean cleared his throat.

Castiel blushed, "Fruit parfait."

"Is that good?" Dean grinned, "You cook yourself and all that?"

Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, hoping his desperation wasn't showing in his eyes but that his interest was. He wanted Dean to know Castiel liked him, wanted to go on a date with him, would settle for a wild one-night-stand but instead Castiel just nodded, "I do. I live alone, I had to learn."

Dean laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he pulled an apple and then two off the cart, "Well, maybe sometime you could cook me dinner? I mean, Sam and me. We don't get home cooked meals often."

Castiel's expression softened, any attention from Dean was good attention, "I'd like that. Sometime."

"Okay," Dean nodded, eyes following Castiel's movements as he paid for his apples.

"Okay," Castiel returned before he paid for his fruit and began to leave, "I have to get home."

"Right," Dean smiled, all white teeth and pink lips, "See ya around."

Castiel returned the look, "You too."

Castiel began to walk away, turning his full back on Dean. He tried to walk upright, proud and not reveal the defeated, crushing weight he'd really had in his heart. Suddenly Dean's warm palm landed on Castiel's shoulder, "Hey,"

Castiel turned and blinked twice, trying to the way Dean's palm sent pleasure up Castiel's spine, "Yes?"

"Uh," Dean's freckled cheeks turned a light pink, "Are you going to the game this Saturday?"

Castiel wondered briefly if there was a chance Gabriel could hit up an old flame to get those seats again, "Yes, I believe so."

Dean's expression was bright, powerful, and full of unabashed joy, "Good, great...I'll see you there on Saturday then. We'll get some beer after."

"Sounds..." _perfect_. But Castiel didn't say that out loud. Instead he nodded, watched Dean leave and think about how to convince Gabriel to get more tickets. It wasn't until Castiel got home and was halfway through peeling the apples when he realized Dean had kind of asked him out. And Castiel had said okay. And that Castiel hadn't gotten Dean's number!

After a night of drowning in his stupidity, Castiel called up his brother. After all, the quicker his older brother found a set a tickets, the better prepared Castiel can be for the weekend. When Castiel discovered Gabriel was in the neighborhood and looking for a little dinner, Castiel offered him to come over. Gabriel most likely would have found his way over to Castiel's place anyways, this way Castiel was prepared for him.

"I figured you liked him," Gabriel grinned around a sweetly covered strawberry. He was leaning over the counter that separated the kitchen from the company area, Castiel eating his own parfait standing in the kitchen, "I'm sorry I let slip you were a nerd."

Castiel smiled, "You're forgiven Gabriel. You can make it up to me by helping get tickets to next week's game."

Gabriel paused in mid bit before he looked at Castiel. The look was deep, measured, the look Gabriel gave Castiel when he was trying to figure out when Castiel was teasing him or being his usual weird self. When Gabriel was clearly satisfied with whatever Castiel was portraying, he grinned mischievously, "I can get you tickets, but we'll have to get you some better clothes."

Castiel tried not to be apprehensive, "Clothes?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Clothes as in jeans that show off your ass and shirts that making your eyes pop. You know, something to make your little Dean-o swoon."

Castiel secretly agreed but, Heaven knew he didn't want Gabriel to know, "I suppose yes."

After a momentary pause, on long enough to allow Castiel to realize he'd been holding his breath, Gabriel leaned back, "Okay, let's do this then."  
><p>

* * *

><p>Dean had been correct in assuming that a blue t-shirt would be enticing. Castiel had had to dodge several very hands-y, drunk women in his awkward walk to their seats. Gabriel had laughed all the way so Castiel wasn't inclined to complain about his soar behind. Instead he nervously fiddled with the loose collar, then the tight jeans.<p>

"Gabriel?" Castiel grabbed on Gabriel's arm, "I think we passed the seats."

Gabriel waved him off as they passed the old bench and made their way closer to the field, "Nope, got better seats this time."

Castiel frowned but followed nonetheless. They reached the bottom bleachers, right above the rows of benches reserved for St. Kilda. If he was all the way down here and Dean's seats were further up, how was he going to turn this into an opportunity?

"Gabriel," Castiel eased back onto the bench next to Gabriel. The shorter man was wondering around, eyes finding details then passing onto the next, "How can I talk to Dean down here?"

"Relax, Cas," Gabriel smiled. Suddenly he was standing and cheering then urged Castiel to do the same. Castiel frowned and followed. The football players hit the field soon after and an echo of cheering erupted. Gabriel leaned into Castiel, "You read that book I gave you right?"

Castiel frowned deeply, "The 'Football for Dummies'? Yes, Gabriel."

"Good."

The players did a lap around the field, then broke apart to practice. Castiel turned to the crowd behind him and froze. Right behind him, just a few rows up was Dean and a very pretty brunette. Dean was staring at Castiel while the brunette woman was attempting to guide him into his seat. Dean was looking straight at Castiel, a mixture of shock and interest that burned down Castiel's spine.

Castiel could hardly tell every aspect of the expression Dean was giving him but Castiel waived cautiously with a soft smile. Dean stared a moment longer before softly waving back and allowing the brunette to move him into his seat. Castiel attempted to bear down his disappointment and turned back to the field.

Suddenly Castiel had a face full of a very old enemy. Balthazar was right there in his face, smiling in that way that use to turn Castiel to goo. That was, of course, before senior year.

"Well, well, well," Balthazar grinned with that charming accent of his, "When Gabriel said that little Cassie wanted to come see me, I thought he just wanted some free tickets. I never thought you'd come back into my life." He grinned that proud look and danced his thin fingers across the railing to touch Castiel's fingers, "But here you are, in this charming blue t-shirt."

Castiel glared at Balthazar and moved his hands out of the other man's reach. Castiel could finally see the St. Kilda uniform stretched across Balthazar's lean frame and the team mates grinning at them from behind Balthazar. Castiel pushed himself further away, "I'm not here for you, Balthazar. Gabriel was lying to get tickets."

Balthazar snickered, "Don't lie to me, Cassie."

"Go play your game, Balthazar." Castiel hissed. The football player frowned and scurried off. Castiel dared to look behind himself and up towards Dean. The man was tense and frowning. Even from here, Castiel could see the tension in his lips and jaw and Dean was carefully pulling himself away from the woman beside him. All Castiel wanted to do was kiss his worry away; and wasn't that an odd thought.

Castiel spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Dean's expression. Or the way his date clung to Dean's arm but made eyes at the men sitting around her. What was even more difficult was that through a rather boring match where, once again, Castiel had no idea what was going on, he could only imagine himself wrapped around Dean's arms. He pictured himself discussing the calls played on the field, plans for dinner and drinks, everything that marks a happy love life.

Instead he's here suffering flirtatious gestures from Balthazar and burning looks from Dean. He turned to Gabriel who was clearly enjoying this all too well, "You are helping me study as punishment."

Gabriel only pouted but returned to watching the game.

Come the end of the game, with time well wasted and another victory to St. Kilda, Castiel stood to find Dean. He turned to find the bulky man sauntering up the stairs, his brunette date a few steps ahead of him, stomping away quickly. Castiel tried to follow but the crowds held him back.

"Cassie?" Balthazar was behind him, jumping the fence to get closer to Castiel, "Let's say we go for drinks? Catch up?"

"No," Castiel glared, "Not interested."

Castiel stormed off before Balthazar ever got the chance to ask again.  
><p>

* * *

><p>"Well," Gabriel groaned into a patterned pillow, "That was a bust."<p>

Sam frowned, "He read the book right?"

"Yeah," Gabriel groaned, "But the only way to get tickets was to lie to his ex. Then Dean brought that girlfriend of his."

Sam frowned, "I thought that was the plan, show off Castiel. It worked."

"The plan was for Cassie and Dean-o to run off into the sunset!" Gabriel groaned, "All that happened was Cas told off his ex-boyfriend superstar. Who we'll probably need to get into the next game."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Look, Dean broke up with Lisa so, at least part of plan B worked. We'll get Cas to go to the next game, get him beside Dean and then fate will work its magic."

Gabriel rolled his eyes over to Sam, "How are you so confident?"

"Because I know it'll work out...eventually."  
><p>

* * *

><p>The sun was hot on the back of Castiel's neck. He felt the skin prickle and burn in the heat as he leaned over the book Gabriel had thrown in his face. The two spent several dinners until the next St. Kilda game at home learning every detail of the game. Castiel could recite the whole book by memory now but it still would probably not help him getting with Dean.<p>

After all, the man had a perfect love life already. There was nothing he could want with skinny, nerdy Castiel.

"Is this seat taken?" Castiel stiffened and swallowed. He was a fool to think that when Gabriel had handed him the single ticket and a new, bright St. Kilda jersey, that Castiel wouldn't be confronted with Dean. He looked up to see his crush with a cautious smile and two beers.

Castiel shrugged, "No," he smiled, "have a seat."

Dean grinned and passed the one cup to Castiel before taking a seat. They sipped quietly as the football players took the field. Castiel made a face when Balthazar was mentioned over the announcements. Dean tensed a little as well.

Castiel sighed, "He...Balthazar was my boyfriend. He broke up with me my senior year of high school. I wasn't enough fun."

Dean looked at him, something soft that made the butterflies in Castiel's stomach ignite in flames. Castiel turned back to his beer, hesitant to drink but he needed a distraction. Suddenly Dean relaxed and began to laugh, "I broke up with Lisa."

"Oh..." Castiel sipped his beer. They watched the game quietly, Castiel doing his best to follow along. When the referee made a call on St. Kilda Castiel did his best to look offended, "That was an awful call! Clearly the player was faking it! There is no need for a penalty kick!"

Dean laughed loudly, moving his hand closer to Castiel's knee, "Yeah, I agree."

Invigorated by Dean and with the knowledge that he was clearly sounds like he knew what he was talking about, Castiel got a little braver. He felt himself picking at every movement and mentioning it to Dean once he was sure the wording was correct. Dean just grinned back, sometimes inserting a comment of his own.

Castiel felt like his gender for the first time in his life. Sipping beer and talking about sports, this is what being a guy friend was like. Though it wasn't the true love, eternal joy that Castiel had wished, he wouldn't be opposed to living like this either. He could settle for being a good friend too.

"So," Dean tapped Castiel's shoulder as the game came to an end, St. Kilda loosing but not by a lot, "How about we go get a burger?"

Castiel smiled, "Sure,"

They stood up, Dean wrestling Castiel's smaller frame underneath his large arms. Castiel felt himself swoon slightly as Dean's bulk blocked the crowd from crushing Castiel. He smiled to himself as they escaped the crowd and managed to get out into the parking lot, Dean leading Castiel to an old but shiny black car. Castiel stopped then, grabbed the edge of Dean's own jersey.

"Dean?"

Dean stopped and looked down at the shorter man. He looked curious, concerned and the distance that had first showed up began to come down, "Yeah, Cas?"

Castiel tried not to smile childishly at the nickname, "I...I'm single."

Dean laughed, "I got that, Cas. Thanks, me too."

Castiel soldiered on despite feeling his cheeks on fire and nerves breaking down his courage, "And...I'd like to go out...with you."

Dean smiled more and took Castiel's elbow. Dean led him to the car with a soft, amused laughed, "Which is why we're going to get burgers. Come on, I'm hungry."  
><p>

* * *

><p><strong> One Year Later<strong>

St. Kilda was clearly running up the clock, the mid fielder's shuffling the ball between them, daring the striker to get the ball. There wasn't a necessity at this point, Balthazar had blocked every shot taken at the goal, his right Wingback doing the hard work of breaking most of the shots. The team was clearly doing well and was just playing around with Melbourne. Castiel was expecting the Striker for Melbourne to get irritated enough to take the ball back.

Dean was cheering away at the television, spilling beer and Cheetos over the carpet. Castiel didn't much care, he'd put down a cheep rug the last time Dean had bought snacks for a game. A beer and melted snickers stain will forever haunt Castiel with memories of Dean tossing snacks to the floor in his eagerness to get into Castiel's pants. He wasn't complaining but it was awkward explaining that stain to Gabriel and Sam when they came over the next day for dinner.

"Do you want more beer, Cas?" Dean asked, finishing his second bottle and setting it down on the wooden table Castiel had brought from his apartment. Castiel subtly took the bottle and tossed it into the trashcan he kept by the couch for times when Dean was too lazy to take bottles to the kitchen.

"No," Castiel smiled, watching the Melbourne striker kick at the ball, missing and hitting a player's ankle. Castiel still could not understand the sport, had several books tucked away in a secret place so Dean could never find it. To this day, Dean still did not know that Castiel disliked the sport, that he preferred his textbooks and the long talks about everything they came to talk about. But Castiel never hated days like this, a sports game, snacks, the couch, some drinking that always leads to sex. Because days like this made Castiel feel like a man.

"Dean," Castiel called as Dean rounded the couch and eased into the space right next to Castiel. He stole a sip off Dean's beer before continuing, "I have a confession."

"Yeah?" Dean turned the volume down and looked at Castiel. It was a character trait Castiel loved. He knew how much Dean loved the game, breathed every minute of it and yet, Dean still turned the volume down when Castiel sounded serious. Castiel knew he was truly in love.

"I have a confession..." Castiel fiddled with the ends of his dress shirt, watched with a fire in his gut when Dean twirled his fingers around the ends of his tie, "I don't like football. I don't like any sports actually. I have a box in the closet filled with football guides for dummies and I have wikipedia's page on football under my favorites. Gabriel makes me tests sometimes." Castiel inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry."

Dean laughed, "I know, Cas. I don't like math."

Castiel sputtered as Dean leaned into Castiel, wrapped his arm around him, and watched the end of the game. When it was over and St. Kilda had tied with Melbourne, Dean pulled Castiel into a deep kiss. Castiel melted, becoming that same pile of goo he was when they'd first kissed.

Perfect.

**The End**


End file.
